Welcome Back to Chaos
by JessiePie6
Summary: It's about two weeks after Dani and Nico left for Barcelona and they are coming back blind to what happened with V3. But what will they find out because they want to tie up lose ends. Two part fic.


_**This was so not my original intention to put up but well anyways here you go and just to let you know I am not sure at all when the next possible up date will be for anything. Sorry. Also is it just me, in season three if glares could kill I think Dani and Nico would have killed each other so many times over**_

_**So I found out I don't like endings and that is why this is out instead of that huge story thing I have been working on. But the card is my first priority when I get some free time to type.**_

* * *

It was a few days after they left to go to Barcelona and they were coming back in blind to what happened to V3. They both purposely avoid any information on V3 simply because they didn't want to deal with it. V3 and the FBI had messed with their life's too much but the one thing that they both agree on is if it weren't for either of the organizations they wouldn't have ended up together, but then again they wouldn't have been so pissed at each other.

They arrived back to chaos

Everything had changed in the matter of two weeks and they both were convinced that may be they should have stayed and not come back home in Nico's plain. Well when they arrived back in Nico's plain it started out quiet. They were able to arrive at Dani's without any noise but once word got out that they were back they happened to get a bunch of phone calls and a few visits.

The first one to call was the FBI. They called Nico in hopes that there was a chance that he would go back into V3 and make sure that they weren't up to their old tricks. They knew that even getting the evidence that they did was a long shot to begin with. But Nico told them that if he was going to go back it would be on his own terms and he would have nothing to do with the FBI.

The first one to call Dani was TK. He was only making a fuss that his doctor was gone for so long and he wanted to talk everything out. He also made a comment that Nico was gone and he asked if she knew where he was. She lied to him and said she had no clue. Well she knew he was in her house some where she just didn't know where because he took his call from the FBI to a different part of her house.

Both their calls ended around the same time and they met up in her living room by complete accident. Dani had chosen to plop down on her couch and Nico walked by looking for her and he had to walk backwards because he did miss her the first time.

"You want to know how many times V3 popped up in my conversation with TK?"

"Probably as many times as it did with me… I think we should head back in and." Nico couldn't finish his sentence before Dani stood to go get her purse.

"Tie up loose ends, yeah I agree. TK said something about a fire breathing duo and apparently they are on the war path for us."

"So I guess that we are going there now." Nico followed Dani to where she set down her purse in the hall

"Yes we are."

"Well I think I am going to delay you a few minutes." He grabbed her and pulled her in slowly, tormenting her and then kissed her.

"I think I can settle with that"

Maybe they shouldn't have gone back at that moment because the moment they walked in they saw a few people walk out with boxes and being escorted out by security. Dani looked up at Nico and continued walking into the main floor and before they could get far they heard someone yell at them.

"Santino, Careles MY OFFICE. NOW." They knew who yelled at them but they did not hesitate to go up to McClian's office. They really didn't care what he did. But Dani was a little shock to see him at V3 _maybe he did make the right choice._

Nico and Dani started to walk up to McClians office and Nico noticed a look on Dani "Anything wrong?"

"Just a little surprised and confused. I was sure he was going to flee the country."

"So was I."

They both arrived at his office and neither of them were hesitant to go into it. "You both have guts to show your faces in here. I should have both of you thrown out of here by his own team but then again you seem to get loyalty easily from others even after you've pissed them off for some unknown reason. You know Santino I thought I could trust you but that was thrown right out the window."

Dani didn't let Connor continue on because well she needed to get her word in. "I can't trust a person when he lied to me right in front of my face." She was referring to the time that he said he could trust her.

"look around Santino this building is full of people who lie on a daily basis, even the guy next to you does."

Dani just stood there glaring at him. "He is a completely different story and my issue."

Nico turned towards Dani and made a little remark. "you make me sound like I am your property."

In all fairness she didn't mean it to come out that way but it. "Yeah for right now you are." Nico just nodded

McClain decided he was going to say something that has been bugging him. "See that right there, that bicker it really makes me wonder how long you two have been sleeping with each other. You sure as hell didn't hide it when his wife was here and god knows he is the reason why you had a chance to get the job you had here."

Dani wasn't going to start anything but she sure as hell was going to say something about the had he mention. "Had. Ok good to know. I'll go get my stuff from the office and you won't here from me again."

Then the Chaos happened.

Before Dani had a chance to turn around and leave she and Nico heard a voice. "It's not going to be that easy. Not this time."

Nico muttered something under his breath that Dani could hear. "The fire breathing duo."

* * *

_**So I decided to make this a two part fic so yeah. Like I said who knows when anything will be updated I will try my best though to at least update the card every other month. I tried to correct this so sorry if there is any mistakes.**_


End file.
